coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8728 (7th September 2015)
Plot As the coin shows that she should jump, Carla takes a step forward. Tracy yells at her to stop, finally confessing that she was responsible for the fire. Carla reels as Tracy reveals how she stole Michelle’s keys and let herself into the flat intent on hurting her but bottled out and left, forgetting she’d lit a candle. Tracy explains how she hated her for taking Rob away and then her share of the Rovers and wanted revenge. Leanne rings the police but Amy glibly announces Simon's in her room. Leanne hugs him with relief. Tracy convinces Carla of her story and expresses her heartfelt regret. Losing her temper, Carla pushes her towards the edge and the two women struggle. Tracy breaks free and runs off. Gail expresses her anger at David and Kylie. Anna and Tim look forward to Miley's return from Canada. Nick waits in the bistro alone as he eats the special meal. Carla catches up with Tracy and offers her a lift but is refused. Back on the defence, Tracy accuses Carla of wrecking people's lives. Carla, in turn, tells Tracy she's letting the police know. Simon’s mortified to realise Leanne’s told Zeedan about his recent behaviour. Zeedan tells him he's not the lad he thought he was if he can attack his family. Sally takes an upset Gail for a drink and convinces her to look into converting the garage into her own room. She pushes her into inviting Tony round to No.8 to give them a quote. Carla tells Tracy the pressures she's under from neighbours and staff who hate her as a result of her actions. Carla drives off and Tracy blags a lift off a motorcyclist. David and Kylie agree to get a quote for the conversion. Back at the flat, Leanne’s touched when Zeedan arrives with a sleeping bag, explaining to Simon that he’s staying until he’s sure he can be trusted. Arriving back home, Carla tells Tracy she's going to get justice for Kal and Maddie. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Quarry *Unknown road Notes *Glenn Marks and Curtis Rivers were credited as the Stunt Coordinators and Belinda McGinley and Nellie Burroughes as the Stunt Doubles on this episode. *Dean, the motorcyclist who gives Tracy Barlow a lift home is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy confesses to Carla about the fire; Simon is mortified to discover Leanne told Zeedan about his behaviour; and Gail considers a garage conversion for a granny flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,710,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2015 episodes